My Boy, How Careless You Are
by nanodayo-san
Summary: Aomine diciptakan menjadi seorang yang tidak peka dan tidak romantis. Kise tahu itu. Ia mengenalnya sudah lama, seharusnya ia tahu kalau ia tidak mungkin bisa berharap banyak.


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Warning : Aneh, ga jelas, BL gak romantis, rawan OOC dan Typo**

**Pairing : Aomine X Kise**

**A/N : Pokoknya berakhir aneh. Jujur aja gak pede sama sekali. huhu, tapi ga pernah tau kalo ga dicoba. Apadah! Abis selama ini ga pernah nyoba bikin BL, -_- jadi kejanggalannya mohon dimaklumi.**

.

.

.

Kise berlari cepat, tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai ia bisa memijakkan kaki di taman tempat Aomine menunggunya. Peluh sudah membanjiri wajahnya, dan nafasnya sudah tersengal tak beraturan, tetapi ia tidak peduli, tak ada waktu lagi.

Ia sudah telat hampir setengah jam dari waktu yang disepakati sebelumnya. Semua ini karena kebodohannya melupakan jadwal pemotretannya sendiri dan seenaknya membuat janji dengan Aomine. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak biasanya Aomine mengajaknya keluar seperti saat ini, sehingga karena terlalu senang ia mengiyakan begitu saja permintaan Aomine tanpa pikir panjang dan mengingat jadwal pemotretannya.

Ia sudah menelepon Aomine sebelumnya kalau ia akan sedikit terlambat, tetapi nyatanya keterlambatannya itu tidaklah sedikit.

Kise menghentikan laju larinya, membungkukkan badannya yang kelelahan seraya mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan. Ia memutar pandangannya, mencari sosok pria berkulit er…kehitaman di sekitar taman tersebut hingga akhirnya menemukannya duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di atas kursi taman. Kelihatannya Aomine tertidur.

"Aominecchi!" Teriaknya lalu melambaikan tangan setelah melihat Aomine yang terbangun. Kise mulai berlari lagi, tetapi harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba sekumpulan gadis mengerubunginya. Yah, siapa yang tahu kalau teriakannya itu akan mengalihkan perhatian banyak orang, terlebih lagi ia seorang model. Begitu menyadari seorang model berada di depan mata, tentu saja orang-orang akan segera menghampirinya.

Ia mengangkat wajah, rautnya menggambarkan perasaan bersalah pada Aomine. Ia sudah telat, kemudian mengulur waktu lagi untuk melayani penggemarnya.

Orang populer memang menyebalkan! Gumam Aomine lalu mendengus.

5 menit… 10 menit… ah tidak, hampir 15 menit. Ternyata cukup lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk terbebas dari orang-orang itu. Tak ingin buang-buang waktu lagi, ia segera menghampiri Aomine yang belum beranjak dari kursi taman.

Dengan mata yang hampir berlinang air mata ia berkata, "Gomen Aominecchi, aku tidak mengira akan setelat ini."

Aomine menguap, "Aku sudah menduganya." Aomine melempar bola basket yang semula ada di sampingnya kepada Kise, secara refleks Kise menangkapnya. "Sudah sore. One on one saja." pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu, sementara Kise mengikutinya.

"Untung saja aku sudah mengantisipasi." Kata Aomine di tengah keheningan mereka.

"Antisipasi?" Kise bertanya dengan nada bingung.

Aomine mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Kise memicingkan matanya, merasa mengenali sesuatu yang terterawang di dalam kantung tersebut. "Aku jadi membelinya sendiri." Katanya. "Tadinya aku ingin ditemani, tetapi ternyata kau lama sekali. Kalau menunggu kau datang, aku tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan ini."

Kise menurunkan bahunya. Lagi-lagi Horikita Mai (ya, isi kantung itu adalah koleksi foto Horikita Mai). Jadi, ia menelepon dan mengajaknya keluar karena minta ditemani membeli itu. Rasanya terlalu percuma Kise merasa senang tadi.

Ya, ia mengenal Aomine sudah cukup lama, jadi seharusnya dia tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin bisa berharap banyak.

"Warui!" Ucap Kise, tetapi secara refleks bernada kesal.

Tetapi, pria tidak peka yang satu ini membalasnya dengan kalimat, "Tidak perlu, sebenarnya kalau tidak mau datang juga tidak apa, lagipula aku biasa beli sendiri tanpa ditemani. Aku cuma merasa bosan jadi ingin punya teman mengobrol."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau bisa pergi sendiri dan kenapa menungguku?"

"Kau bilang akan datang. Aku khawatir kalau kau datang setelah aku pergi, jadi aku menunggu." Kise diam saja, ya setidaknya pria ini bertanggung jawab menunggunya.

Mereka pergi ke lapangan basket yang berada tak jauh dari taman. Kise melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya ke tepi lapangan. Ia berjalan mendekati Aomine, langkahnya setengah diseret. Sedikit lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menelusuri jalan yang hampir sejauh 5 km dengan berlari, jelas saja ia kelelahan, ditambah lagi kecemburuannya melihat Horikita Mai yang semakin menguapkan semangatnya.

Bola sudah berada di dekapa Aomine, tetapi pria itu tak segera memulai permainan, ia justru menatap lurus Kise dan tanpa sengaja membuat semburat merah samar di kedua pipi Kise muncul, "N…Nande?"

"Kau kelihatan lelah. Mau istirahat dulu?"

"Huh? Aku sudah sering melakukan latihan yang lebih melelahkan dari ini." Ternyata Aomine masih sedikit memperhatikannya, jujur saja hal itu sedikit membuatnya senang. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa memunculkan raut senangnya begitu saja, untuk kali ini ia harus meminjam ke-tsundere-an Midorima. Ia harus tetap kesal di hadapan Aomine.

Aomine hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia mulai men-dribble bola. Satu kali, dua kali, dan entah keberapa kalinya mereka secara bergantian memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Peluh sudah membanjiri keduanya. Make up yang masih sedikit melekat di wajah Kise pun sudah sepenuhnya luntur. Rambut mereka basah oleh keringat.

Mereka bermain cukup lama hingga tanpa sadar senja sudah menampakkan diri. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, one on one-nya dimenangkan oleh Aomine.

Kise merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lapangan, mengatur napasnya yang tersengal tak beraturan sambil menyeka keringat yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Kemudian, sedetik kemudian bola basket yang mereka gunakan bermain menggelinding menubruk kakinya.

"Hanya segitu energimu? Permainan belum selesai." Ujar Aomine lalu duduk di dekat Kise.

"Mouii, kali ini aku benar-benar lelah." Kata Kise. "Lagipula, energiku sudah terbuang karena berlari-lari dari tempat pemotretan ke taman itu."

Aomine tertawa, "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berlari, bukan?"

"Memang tidak ada. Tetapi semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau sadar sudah terlambat setengah jam."

"Kau membuang energimu dengan percuma. Padahal, sekalipun kau tidak datang pun aku tidak akan marah karena aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kumau."

"Ya, memang percuma, sangat percuma!" Terlebih ketika mengetahui orang tersebut mengajakmu pergi hanya karena ingin ditemani membeli koleksi foto Horikita Mai. Padahal kau mengira akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan hari itu.

Ah, sebenarnya kesalahan Kise sendiri sudah berharap terlalu jauh.

Sementara Kise bersungut kesal, Aomine memperhatikannya. Sepertinya Aomine tahu Kise sedang kesal, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal.

"Oi, Kise!"

"Nani?" Kise menjawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Betsuni. Mau pulang?"

"Duluan saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Memang siapa yang mau menemanimu?"

Kise bangun dan duduk. Aomine-cchi, kau sangat menyebalkan, gumamnya dalam hati. Ia hanya menunduk, tingkat kekesalannya sudah memuncak tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana melampiaskannya. Kalau saja Aomine bisa sedikit romantis….

Romantis? Fuzakeruna! Kau berharap terlalu banyak, Kise Ryouta!

"Kau kelihatan bad mood. Ada apa?" Tidak, kenapa Aomine membuatnya bertambah kesal dengan bertanya kenapa? "Seseorang membuatmu kesal?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau ini terlalu sensitif."

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak sensitif sama sekali."

"Huh?"

Ups, Kise tidak sengaja menyindirnya. Ah, tapi Aomine itu kan tidak peka, ia pasti tidak sadar kalau kalimat tadi ditujukan kepadanya. Benar saja, ketika Kise beralih menatapnya, sorot mata Aomine Daiki yang beradu dengan matanya masih datar.

Agak grogi ditatap begitu lama seperti itu, "Nande?" Tanyanya.

"Menyindirku, ya?" Eh? Dia sadar? Bagaimana bisa?

"Tidak!" lagi-lagi ia harus meminjam sifat tsundere Midorima.

"Sudahlah, bukan sekali ini orang menyindirku seperti itu." dan itu juga bukan kali pertama Kise menyindirnya. "Jadi, aku tahu." Aomine mengulurkan tangan, menunggu Kise meraihnya. "Ayo pulang! Aku tidak bisa menebak orang yang membuatmu bad mood."

Tidak menerima uluran tangan Aomine, Kise justru menepisnya dan bangun sendiri, "Kau mau tahu siapa?"

"Sebenarnya tidak….

"Ya, akan kuberi tahu kalau kau memaksa." Pangkas Kise cepat.

Dasar! Coba lihat siapa yang sebenarnya memaksa? Sesaat Kise menatapnya, dan Aomine sama sekali tak berniat mengganti wajah datarnya. Kalaupun ia bicara pun pasti akan dipotong lagi oleh bocah pirang itu, jadi ia mendengarkannya.

Kise meneruskan bicaranya, "Dia punya alis yang selalu bertaut, dahinya selalu berkerut, matanya tajam, dan terkadang menyebalkan, warna rambutnya biru gelap."

Aomine kembali menatapnya dengan sorot datar, clue yang cukup jelas sehingga dalam waktu satu detik pun Aomine sudah bisa mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Kise. "Aku tahu siapa orang itu."

"Kau tidak mau tahu apa yang membuatku bad mood?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aomine menghela napas, "Kurasa aku tahu, jadi tidak perlu kau ceritakan. Ayo pulang sekarang!"

"Tidak, aku ingin menceritakannya!"

"He? Ceritakan saja sepanjang jalan, aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini!" Aomine mengambil langkah lebih dahulu, berjalan mendahului Kise.

Kise berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Aomine, "Kau tahu, aku senang ketika tiba-tiba kau meneleponku dan mengajakku pergi." Aomine mendengarkan cerita Kise tanpa berniat memotongnya, meski ia tahu sangat besar kemungkinan cerita itu berakhir membosankan.

"Aku berpikir, ah Aominecchi mengajakku kencan." Lanjut Kise dan membuat Aomine tersentak.

Aomine sudah tahu kalau Kise akan berpikir seperti itu, jadi bukan itu yang membuatnya tersentak. Ia hanya teringat kembali niat sebenarnya ketika ia menelepon Kise. Ia menelepon Kise karena memang ingin mengajaknya kencan meski itu ia lakukan atas saran Satsuki.

"Lalu keesokan paginya aku baru ingat kalau aku ada jadwal pemotretan, jadi aku datang terlambat. Aku tidak mau membuat Aominecchi menunggu, jadi aku berusaha agar bisa cepat-cepat sampai." Ya, Aomine tahu ia berusaha keras agar tidak terlambat.

"Tetapi, ternyata Aominecchi dengan bangganya mengatakan kalau ia hanya minta ditemani berburu Horikita Mai."

"Sebenarnya yang tadi itu hanya alasan." Ucap Aomine dalam hati.

Wajah Kise bersemu merah, ia menunduk lalu berkata lirih, "Aku cemburu-ssu."

Semu merah Kise menular pada Aomine. Kedua pipinya terasa panas, tetapi Aomine hanya menutupinya dengan dehaman kecil.

Saat itu kise menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Sementara Aomine mendengarkannya, terus mendengarkannya tanpa mengganti ekspresi careless-nya. Kise sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi, tapi entah kenapa Kise ingin sekali Aomine tahu apa yang ia rasakan seharian ini.

Dan Kise rasa, ia sudah cukup menggunakan tsundere milik Midorima.

**The end**

**Mohon reviewnya :)**


End file.
